We proposed to complete the program initiated by the late Professor Onsager, which was directed toward a comprehensive theoretical description of charge transport in fluid and solid dielectrics. The dielectric effects of proton migration in hydrogen bonded solids has been shown by us to possess an analogue in liquid electrolytes, and considerable progress has been made in deriving useful expression for the dielectric properties of such solutions. Our prediction of a "kinetic polarization deficiency" effect in moderately concentrated liquid electrolytes has recently been convincingly verified by experiment, and we are now in the process of calculating various kinetic coefficients (relaxation times, diffusion coefficients, etc.) from our theory. We are working on what we consider to be a significant advance in the understanding of the electrical conductivity of electrolytic mixtures. Previous theories have been shown to be incompatible with the law of microscopic reversibility, and while discrepancies between theory and experiment are negligible at low concentration, a self consistent theory of ion migration will be necessary at higher concentration.